follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vestigium
Vestigium (pl. Vestigia) is the imprint magic leaves on physical objects or places. Someone who encounters vestigia may experience smells, tastes, sounds, and feelings related to the original event. Vestigia can be removed or transformed, as well as stored and used through enchantments although the exact mechanism of this process is unclear.Rivers of London Vestigia can be created by magical events such as spells or the creation of magical objects/constructions, however all living things seem to create some amount of vestigia. The intensity of vestigia relates to the intensity of the incepting event, time, and the material and/or location it occurred in. There are two schools of thought on classifying Vestigium. As iterated by Tobias Winter the British system is more general (described below) and used by modern practicioners because of this simplicity.The October Man However German practicioners at the Bibliotheca Alba classified vestigium into five major types which are very difficult to distinguish from each other. Quantifying Vestigium The Yap Scale In order to quantify vestigium, Peter Grant created the Yap-scale based on Toby's reaction to vestigia in the area or on an object. The scale on based on the intensity of the reaction dog's reaction, specifically the number and loudness of his barks. The Yap scale is an SI-unit denoted 'mY' for milliyaps, 'Y' for yaps, and kY for Kiloyaps. Background Vestigia Historical locations like central London or old houses have a low degree of vestigium at all times. The formal name for this phenomenon is sensis illic, ''but Peter Grant tends to calls it ''background vestigium.Moon Over Soho Peter assumes approx. 200 miliyaps (200mY or 0.2Y) background vestigia which can vary in magic intense environments like the Folly. Toby reactions seem to be independent of the magic's source, and reacts consistently to magical effects generated by ghosts, practitioners, vestigium, and fae. Materials Peter Grant, with the help of Toby, examined how long different materials retains vestigia. Yap-scale Table 1: Longevity of Vestigium among various materials as measured on the Yap Scale Individuals and their vestigium Supernatural creatures, and people with magical abilities, seem to emit vestigia that reflect their age, personality, or powers. For instance when Peter first met Mama Thames, he could smell salt water, coffee, bananas, diesel, fish guts and chocolate. When Tobias Winter encounters the child Genius loci Morgane he describes that her voice 'promised slides' and other childhood associated games. When Peter met Mellissa Oswald he could hear click-clicks of legs and mandibles and feel the flicker of wings and a hot communal breath from a beehive.Foxglove Summer Signare vs. Vestigium A Signare could be classified as a type of vestigia associated with spell casting and practicioners. Its intensity is strongest when the spell is being cast and is unlikely to be noticed or recognized except by other practicioners. In contrast, Vestigium can be noticed by non-practicioners. Fae and Genius loci do not seem to have a Signare. Lady Helena Linden-Limmer and her daughter Caroline both have a Signare that smells of candle wax and hyacinth.The Hanging Tree Likewise the Faceless Man has a Signare like high-pitched laughter, suet, and the strop of a straight razor. Peter Grant is able to identify vestigia from the Faceless Man's spell casting on the lock of Patrick Mulkern's house. References Category:Principles of magic